Going Home
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: The Explorers fid a way home, but does Roxton want to go?


Going Home

Going Home

_Note: These characters belong to Telescene.I'm just borrowing them for a while._

The explorers had stumbled across something promising on their last hunting trip.They had come across a cave that seemed like it might lead to a way off the plateau.The cave, which was described in Zanga legend as a way to a world beyond the plateau, was actually located on the north side, in an area the explorers thought they had thoroughly searched.The explorers were all excited and headed home to prepare for a return trip the following day.

"I just can't believe that we've searched that area so many times before and never seen that cave," Challenger said still a little baffled.

"I know George, I must have searched that cliff side for any unusual plant life at least a dozen times and I never saw that cave before," Summerlee commented.

"Assai has told me about the legend of a cave in this area.Although there is a Zanga legend about it, no one has ever found it," Veronica said.

As everyone was discussing this latest discovery and their plans for when they got back to London, Roxton was sitting off to the side thinking.He had always thought they would find a way off, but after so many years he had almost given up hope.Now that they were indeed returning back London, he thought about the person he loved dearly that he had left behind.His mother.When he left he was a guilt ridden, broken man.He hadn't been there for his mother when she needed him the most.Roxton hoped that if he made it back to London he would be able to be there for his mother.He knew he couldn't change the fact that he left, but he hoped that he could mend things with her and be there from now on.

"Daddy are you ok?" Maia asked her father.

"Yes I'm fine," Roxton said smiling as he seated his daughter on his lap.

"I propose a toast," Malone said as he passed out glasses of champagne."To all of us for making it this far and to are trip home that it may be a safe one."

"Here, here," Challenger said as they all toasted their glasses.

* * *

That night Roxton laid awake in bed extreme guilt weighing on his mind.When Marguerite snuggled in closer to Roxton, he instinctively put his arm around her pulling her closer.Marguerite sensed something was wrong, and she sat up, "John what's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing's wrong sweetheart, now I think you should get some sleep we have a big day tomorrow."

"Now John Roxton you can't fool me.I know something's wrong spit it out, come on what is it?"

Roxton saw the genuine concern and worry in her face.He sat up and sighed.

"When I came on this expedition it's because I was escaping.I was escaping my brother's death, my father's death and my mother."

"Why were you running from your mother?"

"Because I wasn't man enough to stay and comfort her when she needed me.I just ran like a coward.I didn't want to deal with my feelings so I left.You should have seen my mother's face when I told her I was leaving.I could tell that she was hurt; I saw that she was devastated.She had just lost one of her sons and her husband and now I was leaving too.I knew she was in pain and I left anyway.How could I have done that?"With that said, Roxton did something he rarely ever did.He started to cry.

"I abandoned her, and she was my mother.What must she think of me?"

Marguerite finally understood.Roxton wanted to go home.He just didn't think he could face his mother.He felt so guilty.

"John, she understood why you left.You were grieving and you felt it was all your fault.She knew, she knows, that you didn't mean to leave her alone you just had to deal with your emotions on your own."

Roxton listened to Marguerite's words trying to take some comfort in them, but he still felt terrible.He had never really though about his leaving his mother before.When they knew that they were stuck on the plateau he didn't think about it.And every time they attempted to leave and failed that was just one more time he didn't have to think about it again.Finally, after awhile Roxton was able to fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning everyone got up early eager to see just exactly where that cave led to.Everyone packed supplies to make it an overnight venture if necessary.Once everyone was ready the group headed out.Both Maia and Artie enjoyed going out on trips because it gave them a chance to look out for dinosaurs.

"Hey dad do you think we'll see a raptor today?" Artie asked his dad.

"I don't know Artie but if we do I hope it stays far away from us," Malone said smiling at his sons total lack of fear for the animal.

Maia was holding her father's hand as her mother held her brother William.

"Daddy how much longer till we get to the cave?" Maia asked Roxton.

"Just a little while longer sweetheart.We're almost there," Roxton told his daughter.

An hour later the group stopped by a small stream to break for lunch.Everyone enjoyed the much-needed break, as it was quite hot out that afternoon.

"I suggest that we explore the entire cave today, and if necessary tomorrow.Then if it is indeed a way off the plateau, we can head back and start to pack up the things we'll be taking with us," Challenger suggested to the group.

"That's a good idea George," Summerlee said.

"I also want to bring Assai over here to see the cave.She expressed interest in seeing it," Veronica said.

The rest of lunch was spent just relaxing and enjoying the break.Malone and Artie sat and watched for any interesting animals that might wonder near; Challenger and Summerlee were having a scientific discussion, Marguerite and Maia were picking flowers and Roxton was bouncing a giggling William on his knee.Roxton always found it fascinating to watch his children.He felt he had a great responsibility.He knew his actions toward them would shape how they'd turn out to be when they got older.

After another ½ hour the explorers again resumed their trek to the cave. They knew it was at least a five-hour walk if they kept up a good pace.They had already been walking for about three hours, so it was still another two hours away.

Artie got his wish when about twenty minutes later the group encountered a pair of raptors.Thankfully Roxton was able to kill a smaller animal near by distracting the raptors, giving them the time they needed to escape.

"Hey did you see that, they just went right after that boar.They sure are fast.Too bad they don't have any raptors where were going, that would be really neat," Artie said excited.

"Yes too bad son," Malone said, who really was happy there weren't any raptors in London.He'd seen enough of them to last him a lifetime.

***

Lady Elizabeth Roxton held up a picture of her son.Today was the day he had left on that expedition, and never returned so many years ago.She hoped that he was still alive.In her heart, Elizabeth felt that he was, she could just feel that he was.She never gave up hope that one day he would come home.She had been alone since he had left and she had spent many lonely days and nights just mopping around the house.All her friends said she was crazy.They told her to just forget about him.They said it had been so long already he's not coming back.But how could she just forget about her son?No mother could do that.She just held his picture close and prayed that he would return to her safely.

* * *

The explorers had made it to the cave by nightfall and decided that they would make camp and search the cave in the morning.It was late and everyone was tired from the day's long trip.Everyone was asleep except Roxton who had volunteered to take the first watch.The truth was he didn't think that he would be able to sleep.

Marguerite knowing the reason why Roxton had volunteered to take the first watch came and sat beside him.

"What are you doing out here," he asked her.

"Well I really wasn't that tired so I decided to try my luck and see if there was any cute single guys out here who might want to sit with me." 

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm taken," Roxton said with a grin on his face.

"Really? Oh well you weren't that cute anyway," Marguerite said smiling back at him.

"Not that cute huh?" Roxton said laughing as he pulled Marguerite close to him.Somehow just being with her always seemed to make him feel better no matter what was wrong.

* * *

The next morning the explorers began their search of the cave.The cave was deep and narrow and seemed to go on forever.They lit torches and headed in.They noticed that there seemed to be some strange writing on the wall that Marguerite began to translate.

"It seems to be a bunch of mixed up words almost like a code," Marguerite said still studying the words.

"Do you think you can break it?" Malone asked.

"Given enough time that shouldn't be a problem," she said.

The explorers went deeper and deeper into the cave when the reached a large room.Ahead them were three different tunnels.Roxton was about to enter the third tunnel when Marguerite stopped him.

"No! Wait," she said."It's says here that only one of these tunnels leads to the outside the others lead to destruction.Let me see if I can figure out which is the right one."

Marguerite continued to read the walls of the cave trying to decipher the coded message.

"I think I've got it.We have to go into the first one."

"Are you sure about this," Roxton asked her.

"Would you like to take a shot at reading this," she challenged him.

"No it's ok I'll trust your judgment.On to tunnel number one."Roxton lead the group into the first tunnel; So far so good.The tunnel seemed to go on for about a quarter of a mile before it emptied itself into another room.This time there were only two ways to go.Marguerite again began to decipher the writing on the wall.She directed the group to the tunnel on the right.This tunnel wasn't as long, and soon lead into a small room that had a small waterfall on one side of it.Lots of vegetation seemed to be growing in this area and the explorers could see some light peeking through sections of the rock where there were holes.

"I think we're almost there," Challenger said excitedly.The group traveled through the room into another tunnel that was rather short.It ended in front of a stone door.After awhile Malone and Roxton were able to move the rock slab away from the opening of the door as everyone looked to see what was behind it.It indeed was a way off the plateau.All the explorers let out a joyous cry.They had spent so many years on the plateau looking for a way out they had almost given up hope.

* * *

After about an hour or two of exploring the area around the door further, the explorers decided they would stay the night then head back to the tree house to get their belongings.

"I still can't believe it, after all these years we're finally going home," Malone said still in shock.

"Believe it old boy, we're going home," Summerlee said with a huge smile on his face.

***

Malone had taken the first watch that evening and Marguerite came to relieve him of his duties.

"Malone."

"Oh, hi Marguerite, I didn't realize it was your turn."

"Yes it is, and I can see that you're getting tired so go and get some sleep," she said.

"Thanks I'll see you in the morning.Good night."

"Good night Malone."

Marguerite sat guard as she played the previous days events in her mind.She still couldn't believe that they had actually found a way off the plateau.She was so entranced in her thoughts that she didn't notice the figure approaching behind her until they wrapped their arms around her.

"Now what would you have done if I was a predator?" Roxton asked with a grin as he took a seat next to Marguerite.

"Oh, I don't know I'd think of something," she said moving closer to Roxton as he again wrapped his arms around her.

"John, Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course you can.What is it?"Roxton was a little worried only because Marguerite never asked if she could, she just did.

"Do you think your mother will like me?"

Roxton, who never expected her to ask that question, took a minute before answering.

"Of course she will.I love you, what makes you think she won't?"

"I don't know.It's just your Lord John Roxton, aren't you supposed to marry someone whose you know well respected in society, wealthy, refined, special?"

"You know Marguerite your right.I am supposed to marry someone special.It's a good thing I already did otherwise when we get back I would have all these women chasing after me."

Marguerite smiled at him."Well they have to get through me first."

"That's my Marguerite," he said smiling at her.He still couldn't believe she asked if his mother would like her.Of course she would.When he was younger his mother had always yelled at him for turning down every women whom his mother introduced him to."You know John one day you're going need to settle down."

"I know mother, but I'll know when the time is right.When I found the right person."He would tell her.

His mother knew deep down that this was true.

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathered all their supplies and prepared for the trek back to the tree house.It was another five hours before the explorers made it back. Marguerite put William down for a nap then she went into the kitchen to help Veronica prepare dinner.

"I think after dinner I'll head over to see Assai and tell her what we found out about the cave," Veronica said as she put the last batch of vegetables into the soup.

"That's a good idea do want me to go with you or is Malone going with you?"

"Ned's coming with me but if you want to you can come too."

"If it's ok with you I'm kind of tired."

"It's fine, actually it's a good idea to get some sleep it's been a long three days."

* * *

They had just finished dinner and Roxton walked out on to the balcony holding William in his arms.He sat down in a chair to watch the sunset.

Marguerite walked out onto the balcony but stopped when she heard Roxton speaking to their son.

"I know your going to like it in London.When we get home I can show you all the places I used to hang out as a kid.Just try not to get into too much trouble.I know how I drove my mother crazy.Try to be nice to your mom.Don't give her too much of a headache.But you are a boy so a little mischief is expected," Roxton said as he kissed the top of his sleeping son's forehead.

Marguerite just smiled at her husband and her son.

* * *

Later the next afternoon Veronica and Ned returned with Assai and her husband Jarl.Assai and Jarl were going to accompany the explorers to the cave so they could take a good look at it.As soon as Veronica and Ned got back everyone started to get all their supplies ready.It was suggested that the explorers make two trips. They would take what they could the first time, and then some of them would stay with the stuff while others went back for the rest.

"Okay Challenger, Jarl said that some of his friends would comeback with us to help bring the rest of the stuff out of here," Roxton said.

"That's a good idea, I'm going to leave my lab stuff here until we come back the second time.That way we can bring more food provisions with us the first time."

Everyone started by bringing the largest items down first.They weren't really taking too much. Malone had clothes, journals, and a few other items he had gathered while on the plateau.Veronica had some stuff that her parents had left behind and some other items.Marguerite of course spent most of the morning searching for the jewels she had hid in various places throughout the tree house.

"You think you've found all of them yet," Roxton asked her.

"Almost, you know I had to hide them well.Wouldn't want anyone else around here to find them.Now where did I put that last bag?"

"You hid them so well, even you can't find them," Roxton teased her.

"Shut up you!"

After everyone had gathered all of their belongings, it was time to leave.Everyone said goodbye to the place they had called home for so many years.Leaving was hardest on Veronica, but Ned was there for support.

The first trip to the cave was made in good time.They set up camp, and unloaded all the stuff they brought into groups.It was decided that the women would stay at the camp while the men went back to get the rest of the stuff they couldn't carry the first time.

* * *

The next morning everyone rose early, they all were anxious to head home.They moved all their stuff through the cave till they got to the stone door.Once they had moved all their stuff, they said goodbye to Assai and Jarl.It was a tearful goodbye as Veronica said goodbye to her oldest and closest friend.Once goodbyes were said it was time to go home, to London.The explorers never thought that they would see this day.

* * *

The explorers made it back to London and found that it was pretty much the same as when they left.Some things had been updated and modernized, but on a whole it was still good old London.Everyone was exhausted and couldn't wait to go home.After parting ways and agreeing to meet again in two days for dinner the explorers went their separate ways.

On the way back to his house, Roxton knew he had to face his mother.He just hoped that she could forgive.

Roxton wasn't the only nervous one.Marguerite had been wondering whether or not Roxton's mother would like her the whole way home.

As they pulled up in front of the house, Marguerite marveled at how beautiful it was.

"If I had known you had this much money before I would have gotten closer to you a long time ago," she joked.Roxton laughed at Marguerite, she was trying to lighten the mood but he could tell that she was nervous.When Roxton reached the front door he rang the bell and waited.Even though it wasn't that long it seemed like forever before Geoffrey the butler answered the door. 

"Is Lady Elizabeth in?" Roxton asked.

"I'm sorry but the Lady isn't taking any visitors today…" Geoffrey was about to close the door when Roxton stopped him.

"Geoffrey it's me."

Geoffrey opened the door and took a closer at Roxton.

"Lord John is that you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yes Geoffrey it's me."

"Come in sir, you'll have to forgive me but I didn't recognize you."

"It's been a long time," Roxton said.

"That it has sir, and might I ask who this lovely lady is," Geoffrey asked as he stepped forward and kissed Marguerite's hand.

"This is my wife Marguerite."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Marguerite said.

"The pleasure is all mine," Geoffrey said.

"And who are these two beautiful children?"

"This is my daughter Maia and my son William," Roxton said introducing his two children.

"What beautiful children you have."

"Thank You Geoffrey."

"I will go get your mother, she'll be so happy to see you," Geoffrey said as he went to go get Roxton's mother.

"He seems like such a nice man," Marguerite said.

"Yes he is, I can still remember all the times he covered for me and William when we were younger.The trouble we used to get into."Marguerite saw her husband's happy expression as he reminisced about his childhood.

* * *

"Madame there is someone here to see you," Geoffrey said as he knocked on Elizabeth's door.

"Tell them I'm not feeling well, I don't feel like receiving any visitors at the moment."

"Madame I really do feel that you should meet this person.They are anxious to see you and I know you've been waiting to see them."

"Alright Geoffrey, tell them I'll be right down."

Geoffrey went back downstairs.

"Your mother will be right down sir."

"Thank Your Geoffrey."

"Your welcome sir," Geoffrey said as he left.

* * *

Elizabeth had no idea who this guest was.She certainly wasn't expecting or waiting for anyone.She wondered who it could be.

* * *

"Now Maia you're going to meet my mommy, your grandmother," Roxton told his daughter.

"Really, your mommy?"

"Yes that's right."

* * *

When Elizabeth made it downstairs and into the foyer she nearly fainted.Could it be?She couldn't believe she saw her son standing there before her.She had prayed for so many years that he was still alive and that he would return safely back to her.

"John is that you?"Elizabeth asked still not sure if she was really seeing her son in front of her.

"Yes mom it's me."

Elizabeth ran up to her son pulling him into a hug.

"I can't believe it's you. For years I prayed you'd come home.People told me I was crazy.They said I should give up.You weren't coming back.But I just knew you would," she said, as tears streamed down her face.Looking up she noticed the woman and two children standing behind Roxton.

Roxton, who saw who she was looking at, turned to introduce his mother to his family.

"Mother I would like you to meet my wife, Marguerite."

"Hello," Marguerite said as she stepped up to give Elizabeth a hug.

"And this is our daughter Maia," Roxton said looking at the little girl holding Marguerite's hand.

"Hi grandma," Maia said as she gave her grandmother a hug.

"And this little guy, is our son William," Roxton said as he handed the sleeping baby to his mother.

As Elizabeth looked down at her son and his family tears of joy sprang to her eyes.Her son was finally home.

* * *

Elizabeth woke to hear the scurrying sounds of her grandchildren as they ran down the stairs.She got up and headed down the stairs after them.When she got into the living room she saw all of her grandchildren gathered around the Christmas tree.They impatiently waited for their parents to come down stairs.

Roxton awoke to the sounds of giggling children.He heard a knock on his door.Being careful not to wake Marguerite he slipped out of bed and answered the door. As he approached the door he could hear voices talking."If we send Kathleen to knock on the door they'll come downstairs.She's the baby they never say no to her."Roxton had to smile.At least his kids were using their heads.

"Yes can I help you?" Roxton asked as he opened the door to see his youngest child Kathleen standing there.

"Hi daddy, presents down stairs," she said smiling.

Roxton looked down at her cute smiling face and he knew why he could never say no to her.

"We're coming down you go ahead we'll be right there."The little girl scurried away and Roxton could hear."Good work you did it.Ok let's go down stairs."

Roxton got back in bed as began to gently stroke his wife's cheek.She started to stir.

"Come on sweetheart it's time to wake up its Christmas.And you know the kids are waiting downstairs."

Marguerite stirred.She was having the most wonderful dream and then she felt someone trying to wake her up. Why was it that someone always tried to wake her when the dream was just getting good?

"Sweetheart," Roxton said gently as he stroked her face.

"Hmm, John what time is it?"

"It's Christmas.The kids are waiting downstairs for us."

It took a moment for the word Christmas to register in Marguerite's mind.

"It's Christmas, oh my we better get down stairs the kids must be waiting for us."Roxton just laughed.

The children were patiently waiting downstairs for their parents.Their grandmother had come down and she was anxiously waiting with them too.

Finally they saw their parents coming down the stairs.

"Can we open the presents now?" William asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"Yes you can, but remember one at a time," Roxton told his son.William went straight for the first package he saw with his name on it.He opened it and found it contained a box of toy soldiers.He immediately took the soldiers out and began to play with them.

Maia opened a large rectangular package to find a beautiful doll inside.

"Look it's that doll I saw wow she's so pretty."Roxton looked over at his mother and smiled.She had gone out and bought the doll as soon as she heard Maia talk about it.

Next it was little Kathleen's turn to open one of hers.She went for a very large but soft package.She opened the package revealing a large teddy bear nearly the size of the little girl.

"Look mommy, it's a teddy bear," she said excitedly as she ran up to her mother.

Once all the children opened all their gifts it was time for the adults to open theirs.The children had made their parents and their grandmother two big Christmas cards.Roxton bought Marguerite a diamond and sapphire necklace, and as predicted, she loved it.Marguerite bought Roxton an antique rifle to put in his gun collection.Roxton and Marguerite had bought Roxton's mother a desk, and a writing set as she had started to take an interest in writing.Once all the presents were opened, and everything was cleaned up, everyone went to get dressed for the dinner they were having later in the evening.They had invited Challenger and his family, Ned, Veronica and their children and Summerlee and his family over for dinner.

* * *

"Veronica hurry up we're going to be late," Malone said impatiently as he waited for his wife to finish getting ready.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming," she said as she walked out of their bedroom.

"Wow you look beautiful," Ned said commenting on how lovely his wife looked.

"Thank you and might I add your looking good your self."Ned just laughed as they made their way down stairs to leave for the party.

* * *

Everyone arrived around 7:00.As soon as they walked in they could tell that something wonderful was cooking.Roxton' mother had made her famous Christmas roast.

"Roxton what's that wonderful smell," Challenger asked.

"Oh that's my mother's famous holiday roast.Trust me you're going to love it."

Everyone was led into the dining room as the food was brought out.

* * *

As everyone sat and prepared to say Grace, Elizabeth Roxton sent out a prayer of thanks of her own.She thanked God for the wonderful family she had been blessed with.A few years ago she had almost given up hope of ever seeing her son again.Now, she not only found her son, but a family as well.


End file.
